My Completely Crazy Mark of Athena Beginning
by SAVE THE NARGLES
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Hope you laugh like crazy. It is only going to be a beginning, just to get it out of my head. It is really stupid, so READ! NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this really stupid idea. It is a MoA beginning, sorta, but I seriously imagne it happening. It will be a short chapter story. Hope you laugh at the funniness of this and review. Thalia's POV. May be OOC. Also has Nico in it, but no Thalico. So it will not happen. Bye.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I knew that the world could end in the next month or so, but I was used to that. But spying on the four main occupents of the Argo 2, who had no idea I was there, was disturbing. Jason was wearing a dress, um, toga. Piper was wearing make-up. Leo could be in The Jerk, he was twicthing so much while he was supposedly operating the ship, and Annabeth looked like she was about to cry her heart out. Never thought this day would come.

I snuck back down to Storage Room VI, where all the Camp Half-Blood stole-aways were. There were the Stolls, Rachel, Clairsse, Katie, Grover, Malcom, Pollux, Jake, Nyssa, Lou Ellen, Chris, Butch, Will and Nico. I was elected to be the spy, because of my hunter swiftness, of course.

"What are they up too?" Lou asked. All the others, who were doing random stuff, like playing poker with drachmas and Cokes or armwrestleing, came up to listen.

"Well, there was nothing serious. I think Piper is using her charmspeaking when we get there, and Jason was wearing a purple dre-toga, like the color of his shirt when he got to camp last solstice, so I think it has to do with making peace with Camp Jupiter. Leo was controlling the ship, and the navigator said that the ship is above the border between Colorado and Wyoming, which is about 3/4 of the way there." I reported. They were eager. And they had way too much soda.

"What about Annabeth?"

"Did they try to make friendly contact with the leaders of the other camp?"

"Are there anymore Cheetos?"

"Do they know about the prophacy?"

"Can we squirt whipped cream at Percy?"

"And aerosol cheese?"

"Is Gleeson Hedge on the ship?"

"Can we lock the Stolls in a closet until the sugar rush wears them down?"

"Would they try to attack the ship?"

"Did Leo paint Wazzap on the hull?"

"Is Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary there?"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?"

Everyone, inclding me, looked at the yeller of the comment. It was Nico. He had the firey look in his eyes and an annoyed expression. He was the only one who did not say anything at all when I finished my update, but he took advantage of the silence, and kept it with a glare. The Stolls took a vote, and he was in the Top 5 Death Glares. I'm on the list too, but I never really liked it. Boys. Tsk tsk tsk. But I was glad that it was quiet, I was about to shock everyone with lightning if they did shut up soon.

"Now," Nico continued, his face clear of the anger now. "We will get to the Roman Camp, and I know that Percy is there. Tyson contacted me, as well as camp, and all the campers searching for him, even if most of the campers were helping with the Argo 2. But we need to think up a plan. No plan, no organization. No organization, a big mess. A mess, trouble. Trouble, dead."

"Nico does make a good point." Rachel quietly said. Everyone looked at her. "Why don't you go back out, Thalia. And we should be quiet. Someone might hear us. And that will blow our cover."

"That is good idea." I agreed. "I will just go back up there. And maybe I will sneak off the ship when they land."

I turned around and walked otut of the room into the hallway. I saw a big dent in a metal door. Looks like Gleeson Hedge was on the ship, and he did NOT like being locked in a closet.I as about to open the door, but then someone grabbed my wrist. It was Grover.

"Make sure they don't kill you. And at least call Percy Kelp-Head for me. Just remember that no matter how much he has changed, make him realize how much he means to all of us. Make sure he kisses Annabeth too. It would nice to know that she smiled." Grover told me.

I smiled. I knew that I will do that. He needs to know. He needs to know that Camp Half-Blood misses him. I gave Grover a hug for a couple of seconds, then after he galloped out of sight, I opened the hidden trap door.

The sunlight was almost blinding. I knew we were in California. Sun was never this bright anywherre else. But even if with it's sunny deminor, I just want to bolt. I am afraid now, the memories are too close for comfort.

My mom breaking a wine glass over my back ,when I was five, I still have the scars. Jason skipping to Wolf House, not sensing any danger in it, and how tight I was clutching his hand, and the later terror of losing him forever, while my mother didn't care. The quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth. Ladon, the crumpled car. The maticore attacking me and my friends. Luke...holding a sword to Annabeth's throat; His weak voice begging me to join the Titans. His body falling off the cliff. It sprawled on the ground. And the fear now... of losing Jason again.

Three seconds. I will let myself mourn for three seconds, then get over it. I am a daughter of Zeus, and I need to be strong, no mater how weak I was in the middle.

One, a tear slides down my cheek.

Two, remember the unthinkable, when I truly loved someone, and kissed him.

Three, Move on.

I wiped the tear off, and pushed all memories out of my head. I viewed the scene in front of me. No one was looking at me, and all four demigods were in almost the exact same positions. Then I heard horns. I snuck ove to the edgr and peeked over. Looking down, I saw the Roman Camp. I did not take much time to look at it, I will get a better look later. I quickly ran back downstairs to the storage room. I ran inside.

"They are about to land!" I yelled. Everyone got up and started cheering. Misson acomplished. We have made it to the Roman Camp. And we have not been found. But I am wondering this. What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I was kinda, ****no REALLY, ****bummed that I did not get at least ONE review. So...review more. Kapeesh? I had at least one review when I started my other story. But my other story is more original. Hmm...oh well. I plan on making it funny. Funny is good. I have a LIST! I really do. I have 12 ideas! YAY! But to let you know, what the four are doing is from the actual Chapter One from the actual Mark of Athena. You can read it on , that's where I found it. Chapter Two! Byeeeee!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I was irritable that the Romans would attack. Great...Thalia Grace is supposed to be the Daughter of Zeus, The Liutendent of Lady Artemis, someone who is willing to zap the Stolls with lightning at anytime. If anyone finds out, then my reputation is ruined. Ugh, why am I here anyway? Oh, yeah. To kick Percy's sorry butt. For leaving us. For leaving Annabeth. For being someone else.

My stomach churned again. Well, I am in a passage that leads from around the living area to where Festus head is, then there is a ladder to the top of his head where there is a crow's nest built in behind his head, where I can realize that I am 300 FREAKING FEET OFF THE GROUND! Gods, I am a child of the sky god and I am afraid of heights. I will just have to get over it. Think positive thoughts, like how pretty the city is, or how Percy is somewhere down there. Oh my gods, there he is! And he is wearing a dress! I bursted out laughing, but then stopped, someone might hear me.

I dropped down when I heard an explosion come from the main deck. It was a statue yellinng at the four to drop their weapons, not allowing Greeks in camp, the ship being a monstrosity, to surrender and leave, blahhblah-blah-blah-bla. It was actully really funny, and there was the fact that I new that Annabeth could sort it out. I was not paying atention to the real details, but the ship is allowed to float above the city and they will not bring weapons.

I pulled out a walkie talkie. Grover, Rachel, Nico and me all had matching ones, so I don't to run back to the storage rooom for every public was still cool to use one. I was consitered Base.

"Base to All." I spoke though the walkie talkie.

"Go Ahead" Nico replies. Rachel, then Grover repeated the saying.

"The four are leaving the ship." I said as I saw them climb over the edge and down the ladder. "They have no weapons and the ship is 256 feet in the air, according to the navigator. Percy is also on Roman Territory. And wearing a dress. Not sure why. Probably has some authority. Better odds to tease him more. Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

I breathed out and took it all in. Percy was here. And Jason was home. They both just don't know that they had made me suffer. And there is a large possiblity that I will lose them both.

I decided to do my go-to plan when I'm upset, don't think. I am allowed to do math and come up with plans, but don't think about people. Look and listen, no dwelling. Dwelling gets you killed.

I looked over the edge. They were trying to talk to the Romans now. I should get down soon. Most of the Romans were leaving now, except for the ones in togas and a few others. But they were looking up at the ship, as if the ship will fall out of the sky. Gods, what will happen when they figure out we are here. We'll be prisoners for life.

Plan. I need a plan. Just go down the ladder. No. Stay on the ship until they come back up. That won't work. Make someone else go down there. But then they will be killed, well I would not mind Conner going, cause he is single...Katie would be heartbroken if I made Travis go. Dang it. I really hate my plans. Gods, this is what Annabeth is for.

I looked down again. It looked blurry. My stomach churned again. Then I heard a crash. There, standing behind me, was a black-winged pegasus. Blackjack. The door to Storage Rooms I though III was open and swinging. His wings were up in the air, like a dogs perked up ears, and he was very skittish, his hooves were shaking with energy

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He neighed, then nodded his head to where everyone was.

"Yeah, Percy's down there. Probably does not have any food though."

Then the horse reared up and started to fly over the edge. A brilliant idea came to me, just too late. To ride the pegasus down. but the stupid cupid horse is gone, and I can see him, a black winged bomb heading towards the ground. I can't belive that a stupid horse beat me to becoming the first known stole-away.

But then it hit me. I knew how I was going to make an entrance. It would actually help me. Greatly. But I was deathly afraid of it. Maybe I could relate it to a memory. Hmmm... Perfect, falling out of a redwood tree. I thought about that as I walked to the edge of the Argo 2 and went to the ladder. I climbed down the ladder until I got to the where the ladder went into open air. Then I did the craziest thing ever that is not monster related.

I jumped.

* * *

**My readers, I have to tell you that I REALLY hate Thalia's fear of heights. But the real action happens next chapter. SO, will ANYONE review?**

***Get guilty looks from readers***

**IS MY STORY THAT HORRIBLE? Now I will have to go and cry in a corner. P.S. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. But please review. I LOVE reviews. But I will update The Ways I Know He Cares, then I will update this again. See ya, peeps!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to the people who reviewed. But I wanted to tell you. I have a ton of ideas that I want to add to my story, but I cannot fit them all. I am going to pair similar ideas up and give them a name and I will put each option I come up with an breif summery in a extra chapter, and you can choose which one in a review or a PM message. Thanks! And enjoy the chapter.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Falling was not very fun. This is exactly why I am afraid of heights. Everything was a blur and I could not think. But, I realized this is a lot like falling off the top of a coast redwood tree, which is 320 feet tall, shorter than the height I was falling at.

My mind went into automode. I tucked in my knees so I was in a cannonball position. I forced myself to look down as the ground zoomed close. I willed the wind to slow my decent a little bit so I won't kill myself. I hit the stone ground as I rolled on my side for a couple of feet. I let go of my knees and pushed myself up. Weirdly enough, I was standing right next to Piper. But everyone was staring at me. I listed theories in my head why.

I am guessing that took about ten seconds, so they did not see me.

I am known for hating heights.

I am not supposed to be there anyway.

I look cool.

I JUST FELL 250 FEET AND LIVED!

At least I am less afraid of heights now. But I am NEVER doing that again. But they were still staring at me. I mean, the were not used to a punk invader falling out of the sky. I really did look like it. I was wearing my WE HUNT MONSTERS WHAT THE HELL shirt, electric blue skinny jeans and my combat boots, which I bought while torturing Percy, because I forced him to go to all the girly stores so I can see him grimace when the girls say 'OMG! He is so hot!' or even better, they walk up to us and say, 'Hey, can I have your number?'.

My circlet fell off my head and I picked it up and put it back on my head. I was glad that I still had my walkie talkie. I stuffed it up my pants leg and turned it on before I jumped, so they could still here me. I fixed any chothing and then I looked at no where in paticular.

"Now, that is how to make an entrance." I said with a smirk, pronouncing my big ego.

I looked around. Piper, Leo and Annabeth were next to me, staring at me with wide eyes. The Romans were on the other side, wearing togas. Some that stood out were a Creole girl with gold eyes, a strict girl with her hair in a braid and a cape, and a Chinese boy that was bulky, but had a babyish face.

Jason and Percy were actually shaking hands, but they were staring at me to, still holding on, like they forgot to do the shake part of a hand shake. I am guessing that there has not beeen any reunitions so, I walked up to them and threw my arms around both of their sholders.

"What's up with Roman Lighting an good ol' Kelp Head. Have not seen you in a while, Kelpy. Bet my adventures beat yours." I said in a sarcastic voice.

That didn't seem to shake them awake. Percy blinked and looked at me again, but that was it. He really is stupid sometimes. But then Braid walked up to me and held out her hand. Thank the gods that someone is not a marble statue.

"Hello, I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Roman Goddess, praetor of Camp Jupiter. May I ask what your name is?"

"What's up. I'm Thalia. And just to let you know, that's all I'm going to say about myself. The two idiots over there can tell you the rest. As long as they are not statues." I nodded my head towards them. "But I can probably can embarress them both if I want to." I gave her a sly grin.

Then Creole came up and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Hazel. Child of Pluto. Fifth Cohort. Jason was in Fifth Cohort. I am actully good friends with him. I also went on a quest with Percy. Now, why don't we go and make sure that no body turned to marble?" She asked her grin knowing what to do.

We walked over to where Jason and Percy were standing, and Reyna stood nearby, waiting. we nooded and we pushed them to the ground.

"OUCH! WHAT THE-"

"WAS THAT NESSISARY THALIA? YOU TOO, HAZEL! REALLY?"

"Yes."

I high fived Hazel. Reyna walked up to the guys as they got up, and she gave them a glare. Gods, she was turning to be the Roman Annabeth, stern, strong, little sense of humor, and...the eyes. Hers are a dark black and solid, and even though Annie's are a shade lighter and always moving, they share the ae sense of hurt and betrayal, joy and pride. They were the same, really. I did not know whether it was god or bad.

"Now," She said with a small, almost non-existant, smile playing on her lips. "why don't we introduce each other."

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. It had to be short, because I can go many different ways at this point, so I want you to choose which one. I will post the list later, in a day or two, but PLEASE REVIEW! See ya!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHAZAM! I was having trouble choosing, but I realized that one of the choices would be caused by one of the other choices. SO the choices themselves were **

**Jason and Percy get REALLY emb****arassed!**

**The Greeks cause CHAOS!**

**But the second one would cause the first one, so I decided to do both. YAY FOR INDECISION!**

**But will someone please review. I only got ONE review for the last chapter. Thanks SerenePanic!**

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in my other story. BYE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Geez, I never thought there would be ANY peace. It was, until, well,until the code list got involved.

Jason was introducing Reyna to Annabeth, after a akward introduction with Leo. Gods, if he tried to hit on her then he would have an instant death sentence. But Annabeth and Reyna were shooting dagers at each other with their eyes, and Annabeth was glancing back at Percy. Percy was talking to Leo. Piper was talking with Hazel and some of the other important people, including a guy with a flask of red liquid, filled with I think, Kool-Aid. But she was glancing back to Percy, with a worried look.

I was talking to the Chinese boy, who's name was Frank, and he was a son of Mars. Whoever he was.

"Or Ares. I heard that is wht he is called in Greek mythology. But I am also related to Posidon and Neptune. My great-grandfather was a son of Neptune, and one of my ancestors in my mom's family was Periclymenus, who was a son of Posidon."

"He was that guy who could turn into all those animals, right?"

"Yeah, and I could do it too." He said, then turned into an eagle, and flew around, before landing on the ground again. "But then Percy told Tyson, and now I am his 'brother'."

I laughed.

"Geez, you are exactly like Percy."

"OK, that was extremely cool, but I noticed that you seem more social than the other Romans." I noted.

"That's probably cause I hang out with Percy. Some of the people hate his guts."

The other Romans were whispering among themselves, and a skinny blond dune was in the corner, cutting up stuffed animals, and muttering Latin, giving glares to the social cloud. He turned his head towards me. I gave him his best glare. He wrinkled his nose, and ontinued muttering.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Octavian. He is the augur, and he hate Percy's, Jason's and Reyna's guts. He reads the 'will of the gods'. He wants the position as pOr he cuts up stuff animals and says stuff that helps him. Sometimes it's true, but a good portion of the time it is a load of-"

"Hello, and I see you are socializing with the Greek daredevil." Octavian said with a sneer.

"It's Thalia." I told him though gritted teeth.

"Thalia what?"

"None of your gods-damn business."

"Snarky. But I am the augur of Twelfth Legion Fulminata. You should have more respect for people like me."

"I respect good fighters, like Jason and Percy. Not people like you."

"Leave her alone. We have to work together. Even if certain people don't like it." Frank said sternly.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Frank Zhang. I have been in the legion for seven years. You just got your first year mark. It is a miricle that you are centurion and have been on a quest. And for Fifth Cohort too."

"Jason grew up in my cohort. Hazel is in my cohort. Percy is in my cohort too. We were the heroes in the batttle yesterday. We were able to get Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary to help us. We brought back the eagle. We got the weapons back too. We are now the pride of camp. We are in the Prophacy of Seven. What about you?" Frank said, his voice dangerously low.

"Without Jason, you would of been at square one."

"But it was your job to find Jason."

"I was looking for Jason."

"Hardly you-"

"SATYR COMING THOUGH! SATYR COMIN'! " I turned around. Grover, along with almost everyone else, were running towards us, shoving people though the crow, dening the angry shouts. Thank the gods. I was about to slap Octopus for everything he said. I'll slap him later.

"STOP! I need a full pat down of everyone, who just arrived! We are in city limits, and NO outside objects are allowed!" The statue yelled. Everyone skidded to a halt.

"But it is important!" Will shouted.

"NO BUTS MISTER!"

"But-"

The statue glared at him and he emptyed some of his gold drachmas out of his pockets, wiht a pack of gum.

"Thalia, it's Code RHNOR. Level 3." Pollux told me in a serious, while him and the others cleaned out their pockets. I nudged the walkie-talkie out of my pants leg. A little girl in a dress and pig tails

"That's pretty serious, consitering the circumstances." I answered. "What happened?"

"The Stolls were locked in seprate closets. But both of thm escaped, and Travis locked the subject in his closet. She was freed by Katie, but she is chasing them around the ship. They are going to have some nasty bruises in the morning." Jake summerized.

"Who is still on the ship?" I asked

"The Stolls are being chased by the subject. Katie and Malcom are trying to calm down the subject. Clairsse is using brute force. And I don't know where Nico is. He could be anywhere."

"I'm right here."

Nico was a couple feet away from us, his arm around Hazel's sholders. He was smiling a large grin, along with Hazel. Oh, the things Death Breath hides from us. He must of been to Camp Jupiter, I glared at him. He stuck his tounge at me, so I diverted my glare to Jason and Percy. They twitched under my glare, but it did not last long.

As mutiple screams pierced the silence and large whacking sounds filled the air.

* * *

**Time for author's note! Here is a little challange. Get a pen and a piece of paper, and list all of the characters that Thalia mentions in Chapter 1, in the second paragraph. Read the chapter again, and cross out the people that could not 'the suspect' By now, there would be three choices avalible. But if you don't want to use your brain cells, then you don't have to do it. But please review, andd tell me which three people you think might be the subject. And your guess. REVIEW!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Thanks to the people who reviewed. Thanks to SexyPurpleBeast, who realized I posted the wrong chapter on my story. Gods, I must of been half asleep. Thanks to SerenePanic and storycat12, both who got my challenge correct. If you don't remember, sucks for you. But here it is, Chapter 5! OH, and you will find out what Code RHNOR stands for. **

** -SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

All the Romans looked confused. But the faces of the campers were many things. Fear, amusment, and of course, happiness. At least on my face. The Romans will get the fright, or thrill, of their lives.

THe Stolls climbed dow from the ladder like monkeys. They had a look of pure fear on their faces.

"She's after us!" Travis said in an alarmed tone.

"You should of not locked her in a closet then." Jake told him, as he grabbed the can of yellow paint he was holding, and the can of shaving cream.

"Oh, well. At least we get a show, and a bit of laughter." Nyssa concluded as she took the can of areosol cheese and the filled burlap bag that Connor ws holding. They placed the stuff by the base of the statue. the litle girl placed everything on the tray, except for the burlap bag which was too big. The statue giving them a sour look.

The boys were shaking a bit in fear, and kept glancing behind them. I knew why, and they should be afraid.

Then I saw her. The Stolls did not notice her. She got off the ladder and crept beind them...

"Do you know what Code RHNOR is?" I asked the crowd.

All the Greeks smiled.

"It's is the shortened version of Code Red-Headed-Nightmare-On-Rampage. And you will get to see it in action." I explained.

"Boys," I told them in a fake sugar-sweet voice that I have heard Drew speak in. "Turn around."

Their lips quivered. They slowly turned around.

"Travis, Conner, you made a mistake. Now you are paying the price." Rachel said with a smirk. Her hair was in a braid, but it was messed up near the front. Her cheeks were bright red. She had an annoyed look on her face. Defiantly a Code 3. She just wants to make them afraid of her.

"HELP US!" They wailed as Rachel started chasing them, while hitting them on the head and the but, and aiming the corners for their legs and arms. Even thought Rachel did not have any fighting experience, she still was faster than the Stolls. And had good aim.

The statue was scolding them, saying that prank supplies and art pads are to be bought at the general store and that violence is not allowed, blah blah blah. Malcom, Katie and Clairsse came down from the ladder and stood and watched them with smiles on their faces.

The Romans were flustered and speaking in gibberish, or Latin, but a bunch of them were trying to stop themselves from laughing. Some of the other ones were staring at them with a dumbfounded look on their face. Reyna was trying to calm down the crowd, but she kept looking from left to right, to calm down the crowd or to stop the three of them. Percy and Jason were no help either. It was complete mayhem.

"WILL SOMEONE STOP THEM?" The statue bellowed. "I AM FED UP WITH THIS NONSENSE!"

Then I saw someone creep up behind them. It was a Roman, they were wearing the dress thingy, but they had a long gleaming knife in their hand. The person stepped out. It was Octopus.

"STOP!" Percy yelled, but it was too late. Octopus was behind Rachel and he stabbed her from behind. A gasp echoed though the crowd. Rachel stopped. The Stolls looked at the knife in her gut and slowly backed away. We had no idea what was going to happen next.

Rachel still was standing there. The knife was still in her gut. But it was not bleeding. The Romans were whispering. Octopus was waiting for her to fall. The campers were glaring at Octopus. Annabeth walked towards Rachel and pulled the knife out of her body. She then chucked the knife into a nearby field. I walked over.

"Hey, will you be alright? Well, once you get revenge." I said.

"Yeah." She answered. She looked at Octopus with a steady glare. Her face started to go completely red as she grabbed her art pad. Her green eyes showed pure fury. Then she attacked.

"Code RHNOR, Level 6." Lou Ellen whispered. Level 6 was the highest level, and this was a level 6. This was unspeakable.

After about 10 seconds, it was a full-on brawl, and Octopus was, in fancy words 'defective depleting' in the fight.**(If it does not make sense, he's losing badly.)** Without a weapon, he was hopeless. Most of the Romans were smiling now, nobody liked Octopus apparently. But he reminded me of Luke a bit. All he wants is power. I felt a little sad because of that. Old feelings stirred. I remembered hearing him scream from the throne room. I remember seeing him dead and in a burial shroud. Hopefully it won't happen to him.

After about 3 minutes, I knew that he would be knocked out cold soon, so I knew I had to stop them soon. I surveyed the area. The others were coming to that same conclusion. Both groups alike. But I had an idea.

* * *

**I decided to stop the chapter here for many reasons. One, Thalia's idea is a good one, and it will be funny. Two, you already got a lot of action with the Rachel/Octavian brawl. Three, Jason and Percy will both be embarrassed by her. Four, you deserve a chapter, cause I will be busy for a good portion of the week. But please review. I will have to end this story soon, but I want to make sure it is a good short story. See ya, peeps. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	6. STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Hey, well, I decided this, this is not my best work, and I want to foucs on my other two stories, but I am putting this story up for adoption. I know, I know, you want me to continue, blah blah blah, but my other two stories are more important to me. Plus, I feel brain dead, and this might get me back to writing more. But I will let the first person to PM me about this story will get the story. I will also send them a DocX with some lame ideas I had, some I used, some I did not. I hope you enjoyed the chapters I did write, and I hope you will read my other stories.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES **


End file.
